A New Life?
by jessdarkwater
Summary: This fic takes place 3 years after Hitomi and Van say goodbye. Hitomi returns to Gaia because she has no-one left on the Mystic Moon.


Heya this is a first escaflowne fic for me so bear with me!!! I'm mad on escaflowne but have only been watching da series since it came on English TV 2 years ago. If anything is wrong e.g. spelling of names or history please email me at jess131346@aol.com. Also what's the difference between the series of escaflowne, vision of escaflowne and the movie?????????????????????  
Oh and Hitomi is 17!!! Oh and (yes, this is the last sentence) Celena was Dilandau but once she became herself again the real Dilandau took over and started plotting against everyone and everything!! On with the story: -  
  
  
Escaflowne - A New Life  
  
Chapter 1 - Reminiscence  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki sat in her room sulking. Yukari and Amono were dating again so she couldn't tag along anymore, and everyone at school avoided her because of all that time she had been 'kidnapped'. Furthermore she didn't have a boyfriend.  
  
  
What's the point of being 17 if you don't have a boyfriend she thought miserably slumping back on her bed.  
  
  
All too familiarly she remembered a white feather, a black and white colour scheme and the middle ages.  
Van, why did you leave me. Er, Hitomi she told herself, you were the one who wanted to come back to the Mystic Moon. I so did not!!!!!   
  
  
If only Van were here, or Allen, or Millerna, Dryden, Merle, Gaddes, Balgus. God, I'd even put up with Dilandau and Dornkirk or Allen's sister Celena. She sighed.  
  
  
Hitomi found herself on Gaia. But I didn't travel with the pillar of light she pouted before turning round to see a lone figure that looked as miserable as she. Hitomi decided to see what she could do to cheer up Van.   
  
Wait a minute; I've got Van on the brain. That is sooo not Van she looked at the figure see that figure hasn't got a red shirt, black pants, black hair and lovely arms! She started when she saw that she had described that person exactly.  
  
Then Van saw her.   
'Hitomi, your back!!!' he picked her up in a bear hug.  
  
'Er Van, you're squashing me!'  
  
'Ssorrry Hitomi,' grinned Van.  
  
'Van I'm in my bedroom on the mystic moon sleeping. I'm just dreaming,'  
  
'No Hitomi you're really here.'  
  
'No I'm not. This is a vision.'  
  
'Okay let's just say you're having a vision. Why aren't you glad that you are having a vision about me?'  
  
'Because, I'll want to come back. Because, I've no family on the mystic moon, well not anymore. Because, I love Gaia. Because...' Hitomi started crying. He looked uncomfortable like he always did when Hitomi cried.  
'Look Hitomi, here's your pendant. Use it to get back.'  
  
The world went black and Hitomi woke up on her bed in the children's home on the mystic moon. Then she noticed that in her clenched fist she held a pendant. How? She wondered.   
An image of Van appeared with his wings stretched out ~because you wished it~ he said.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hitomi ran through her list again: -   
* Clothes  
* Walkman  
* Batteries  
* Gifts  
* Tarot cards  
* Pendant  
* Make-up  
Yep, she'd got everything. She ran out the front door of the children's home shouting that she'd never be back if she could help it!!  
  
As she ran, she wished. And wished and wished. As she felt the familiar white light pillar engulf her and pull her slowly along the long journey to Gaia, she decided that the miniskirt was a bad idea since she had to hold it down.  
  
Everywhere for miles around people just stopped and stared at the rare sight that hadn't been seen for 3 years an wondered who the girl was. Yukari and Amono watched as their friend made another trip and waved goodbye.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Gaia  
  
Van Fanel heard the shout of Hitomi being made as Allen and Gaddes rushed in oblivious to the shouts.  
  
'The advisors want you to attend to an emergency meeting, lord Van' panted Allen.  
  
'Since when have you both been more interested in what the advisors say, than the arrival of someone from the mystic moon; most likely Hitomi.'  
  
'Er'  
They were at a loss for words.  
  
'Bye bye!' Van smiled as he jumped of the balcony and flew towards the pillar of light.  
  
Hoping. Just hoping. 


End file.
